The present disclosure generally relates to toners and developers containing toners, and their use in methods for forming and developing images of good quality and gloss, and in particular to emulsion aggregate toners.
The toners herein are advantageous in desired print quality and high gloss, and improved cohesion and charging in all ambient environments.